icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Wahl
| birth_place = Seal Beach, CA, US | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2010 }} Mitch Wahl (born January 22, 1990) is an American professional ice hockey player for the Abbotsford Heat of the American Hockey League. He is a prospect with the Calgary Flames, selected in the second round (48th overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Wahl played four years of junior hockey with the Spokane Chiefs of the Western Hockey League (WHL), winning the WHL championship and Memorial Cup in 2008. He was named a First Team All-Star by the WHL in 2009–10 before turning professional at the conclusion of his junior season. He was a member of the American junior team at the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Personal Wahl grew up in Seal Beach, California. His parents, Mitch Sr. and Michelle, knew little about hockey but enrolled him in the sport after he showed an aptitude for skating during a birthday party for his elder sister. He began playing at the age of six, and credits the arrival of Wayne Gretzky with the Los Angeles Kings for creating opportunities for himself and other players in southern California. Playing career Wahl played minor hockey with the California Wave, and caught the attention of WHL scouts while playing in tournaments in Vancouver, Kamloops and Medicine Hat. He was selected in the first round, fourth overall, by the Spokane Chiefs in the 2005 WHL Bantam Draft. After appearing in two games with the Chiefs in 2005–06, Wahl joined the team full time in 2006–07, scoring 16 goals and 48 points in 69 games. He improved to 73 points in 2007–08, and added 14 points in 21 playoff games as the Chiefs won the Ed Chynoweth Cup as league champions. At the 2008 Memorial Cup tournament, Wahl scored six points in four games to help the Chiefs win the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) championship. Wahl's success attracted the attention of the Calgary Flames, who selected him with their second pick, 48th overall, at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. He also joined the United States men's national junior ice hockey team for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, scoring four points for the fifth place Americans. He finished the 2008–09 WHL season with 32 goals and 63 points. In 2009–10, he finished sixth in league scoring with 96 points and was named a First Team All-Star by the WHL. He ended his WHL career in sixth place all-time in scoring for the Chiefs with 284 points and third all-time in assists with 186. The team also named him one of the top 25 players in their first 25 seasons. Upon the conclusion of his WHL season, Wahl joined the Flames's AHL affiliate, the Abbotsford Heat. He played in four regular season games, scoring a goal and three assists, and remained with the team into the 2010 Calder Cup playoffs. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * * Category:Born in 1990 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni